gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Burning Up
Burning Up, en español Ardiendo en Fiebre. Es el segundo sencillo del album Madonna ''interpretado por esta misma estrenado en marzo de 1983. En ''Glee ''se escucha solamente de Fondo, aunque la cancion forme parte de un Bonus Track en Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna cantado por Jessie y Vocal Adrenaline. Contexto de la Cancion: La canción se escucha de fondo cuando Santana y Brittany hablan sobre la tarea que les dejo Sue, Santana no tiene nadie menor con quien salir asi que Brittany le dice que Finn es menor que ella por tres días y que la unica forma que logre que un hombre la siga es quitarle su virginidad, se sigue escuchando la canción cuando Santana le ofrece a Finn perder su virginidad y asi ambos ganarian algo, aunque Finn no esta muy seguro de eso. Letra: '''Jesse:' Don't put me off 'cause I'm on fire (Vocal adrenaline: Oh,oh) And I can't quench my desire. (Vocal adrenaline: Oh,oh) Don't you know that I'm burning up for your love(Vocal adrenaline: Oh,oh) You're not convinced that that is enough(Vocal adrenaline: Oh,oh) I put myself in this position(Vocal adrenaline: Oh,oh) And I deserve the imposition(Vocal adrenaline: Oh,oh) jesse y vocal adrenaline: But you don't even know I'm alive And this pounding in my heart just won't die I'm burning up Jesse: oh,oh jesse y vocal adrenaline: I'm burning up, burning up for your love(Vocal Adrenaline: i'm burning up) I'm burning up, burning up for your love (Vocal Adrenaline: i'm burning up) I'm burning up, burning up for your love(Vocal Adrenaline: i'm burning up) For your love (Vocal Adrenaline: Oh,oh,ooh) Jesse y vocal adrenaline: You're always closing your door Well that only makes me want you more And day and night I cry for your love (Vocal adrenaline: I cry for you) You're not convinced that that is enough To justify my wanting you Now tell me what you want me to do I'm not blind and I know That you want to want me but you can't let go Come on, let go (Vocal adrenaline:'''yeah,yea, oh,oh,oh,oooh) '''Vocal adrenaline: I'm burning up! jesse y vocal adrenaline: I'm burning up, burning up for your love(Vocal Adrenaline: i'm burning up) I'm burning up, burning up for your love(Vocal Adrenaline: i'm burning up) I'm burning up, burning up for your love(Vocal Adrenaline: i'm burning up) For your love(Vocal Adrenaline: Oh,oh,ooh) jesse: oh,oh jesse: Do you wanna see me down on my knees? Or bending over backwards now would you be pleased? jesse y vocal adrenaline: Unlike the others I'd do anything I'm not the same, I have no shame(vocal Adrenaline: Oh.oh.ohooh) I'm on fire! jesse y vocal adrenaline: ah,ah ah,ah Ah,ah,ah,ah Jesse: Oooh... jesse y vocal adrenaline: I'm burning up, burning up for your love(' vocal Adrenaline'I'm burning up for you love) I'm burning up, burning up for your love(' vocal Adrenaline'I'm burning up) I'm burning up, burning up for your love(Ooh,oh hey,yeah) (' vocal Adrenaline'I'm burning up) For your love (OOh,woaw,yeah,yeah) vocal adrenaline y jesse(jesse): I'm burning up, burning up for your love (i'm burning up..oh,yeah) (i'm burning up for you love) I'm burning up, burning up for your love (i'm burning up for you love!) I'm burning up, burning up for your love (i'm burning up Oh,Yeah) I'm burning up, burning up for your love jesse y vocal adrenaline: You know you got me burning up, baby(i'm burning up) You know you got me burning up, baby (i'm burning up) Burning up for your love (Vocal adrenaline:'i'm burning up) Burning up for your love. ('Vocal adrenaline: Oh,oh,oh,oh,ooooh...) Videos: thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jesse Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Vocal Adrenaline Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Power of Madonna Categoría:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de Madonna Categoría:Canciones ineditas en la serie Categoría:Solos